Transformers Children of the gods
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: When Unicron awakens Jack and Miko find out that they were never from Earth and family secrets are revealed. Will the daughter and the son of two opposing gods bring peace to the universe or will Megatron's interference through all into eternal war.
1. Chapter 1

Within the dark recessess of the planet earth, an ancient evil stirred. It's dark spark pulsed slowly and gears twitched within. A brief flicker of violet light emmitted in its spark chamber. Another flicker and a massive glowing sphere of violet formed,a single haunting voice rasped a sentence nobody ever wished to hear. "I am Unicron...I, Live." An evil smirk was evident in the tone. "Where...is my decifle? Where is my child, Jackson Darby?"

On the surphace of the world, tremmors were beggining to occur, albeit, very mild and hardly noticible. Even less so in the autobot base hidden just outside of Jasper Nevada. Jack Darby, a raven haired teen was sitting by his best and only human friends Raf geroge gonzoles Esquivel and Miko Nakidia. Optimus and the rest of the autobots had rushed out after the Nemesis after the small dark energon issue the ship had, capitalizing on the cripled cons. Suddenly a low rasping rumbling voice declaired. "I am Unicron...I, Live." Oddly Miko was the only other who noticed judging by her expression.

"Did you hear that?" Jack gulped.

"Yeah...where's unicron?" Miko asked with a worried tone. "If he's here we're so scrap heaped."

"What?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow at Miko.

"Uh...never mind that." Miko said uneasily. Jack could tell Miko was hiding something, she only acted like that when she was lying but he decided to leave it be, he just respected privicy. "So...how much longer will they be?"

"Not sure, I know Bulkhead and Optimus were pulling a raid on the nemesis." Jack shrugged. "I think Raf and Bee are out for a drive at the moment."

Suddenly there was another low echoing rumble, like before only Jack and Miko seamed to hear it as Ratchet continued to type idly by at the computer. "Where is my decifle? Where is my child, Jackson Darby?" Jack stiffened at that. Whatever this unicron thing is, it knows his name and thinks he's his child.

"Dude...that tears it!" Miko growled as she jumped up from the couch and stormed over to Ratchet. "DOCBOT!"

"What Miko?" Ratchet groaned in annoyance as he stopped typing.

"Some major butt called Unicron keeps blabbing off his mind over here, bit of help?" Miko asked in annoyance. Ratchet seamed to flinch at the name.

"M-Miko, where did you hear that name?!" He demanded.

"Over there, some freak kept going 'I am unicron, I live'." Miko repeated with a terrible inpersonation. "Whatever it is, It's making my chest hurt and my head sting."

Ratchet hummed then pulled out his medical scanner. After a scan of Miko he brought up the resaults. "Miko, why do you have gold energon infused into your very DNA?"

"What in my what?" Miko asked in confusion. Ratchet sighed, he realised he was wasting his words on Miko.

"You have energon in your cells Miko." Jack translated as he walked over, Ratchet's medical scanner which was pointed in Jack's direction flared with a human sized dark energon reading comming from Jack.

"Jack, do you feel well?" Ratchet asked in concern as he scanned jack with the scanner.

"Yeah, asides this Unicron thing constantly calling me his child and herald." Jack complained as he tried to clear his ear by rubbing it. "Whatever it is, he is really darn annoying."

"Jack, Unicron...is the equivelent of the devil and you are giving off a very strong dark energon reading, not even Megatron's is this bad." Ratchet hurried as he picked up both Jack and Miko and rushed to the decontamination cell and put Jack inside with Miko before closing the door. "You two stay in there and try not to touch eachother while I run the scans." Jack nodded and Miko rolled her eyes and slouched against the glass wall of the base. Ratchet pulled down the lever and a white light washed through the chamber then the doors opened.

"That's it?" Miko asked in confusion. "My bones just tingle, I was expecting something bigger and more noisier."

Jack shuddered slightly then stood up and looked at Miko in shock. "Miko? Why are your eyes glowing?"

"My eyes?!" Miko snorted. "Jack yours have gone purple!"

"WHAT?!" Jack coffed in shock. "That's the worst prank ever Miko!"

"QUIET! Both of you!" Ratchet snapped at them. "Yes both of your optics glow, get over it."

"Optics? You mean eyes, right?" Jack asked as he and Miko exited the decontamination chamber.

"No, I mean Optics, both you and Miko are technorganics, running on polar opposites to each other as well, it's a miracle you two didn't destroy each other upon contact." Ratchet explained then did another scan with his medical tools. "Now, I'm just going to see what exactly is going on here so stay still." Jack did as told but Miko started to bounce on the spot with excitment. She naturally had no idea what the term techorganic meant she just think it sounded cool.

"Hmm, let's see here." Ratchet muttered to himself then gasped in shock. "SWEET PRIMUS!"

"What? Is it serious?" Jack asked uneasily.

"Well...this is just impossible." Ratchet stated in awe. "Jack, according to your internal systems, your sire is Unicron."

"So...the annoying voice in our heads was right?" Jack asked in concern, normally that was something nobody in their right mind would say at all.

"THat's not all." Ratchet huffed then looked at Miko. "Miko is apparently Primus's daughter, making her a prime."

"SWEET!" Miko called as she punched the air with excitment. "Does that mean I can boss you around?!"

"No." Ratchet answered bluntly. "But it does Make Optimus like your older Brother."

"AWW!" Miko groaned. "Bosbot's my grouchy no-fun big bro."

"What I don't get is how this is possible." Jack stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think we can all agree on that." Ratchet stated as he rubbed the gap between his optics in irritation. Suddenly the base's systems flared, they were recieving an SOS from Arcee and Bumblebee. Ratchet opened a groundbridge at their location and Arcee was the first through, she looked devistated but that was nothing compared to Bumblebee, he looked like he would offline with his sadness, a barely breathing Raf cradled in his servos.

"Quickly!" Ratchet urged as he rushed the injured boy to a human sized medical gurney. "We need to check his assemblage...I mean Bios...MY tools are all wrong!" Ratchet shouted as he tossed what looked like a giant alien nutcracker aside.

"I'm calling my mum." Jack stated firmly as he pulled out his phone.

"Jack does your mother know anything about the effect of Energon on the human body?!" Ratchet asked in a stern tone.

"Do you know anything about the human body?!" Jack called Back. Ratchet went deathly silent and hung his helm in shame as Jack dialed his mother's cell phone. A minute later June drove in though the groundbridge. "Mum...!"

"Get the bag out of the back seat." June ordered. Jack nodded and rushed to get the bag, when his mother went into what Miko called Nurse-mode, it was best not to argue and just do as you were told. As he grabbed the bag his head stung slightly, and he got a brief flicker of the roof of the base, like he was seeing two places at once but he quickly shook his head and rushed over to his mum with the bag.

"We need to get this boy stabalised." June said sternly.

"Nurse Darby I think that properly scanning him were to better determine the course of action." Ratchet reasoned.

"If I don't stabalize this boy he won't be leaving this table alive!" June snapped back. Bumblebee let out a buzz of dispair and punched the wall of the base.

"COOL OFF!" Arcee ordered. "Do you think I don't know what it's like to see my partners...hurt." She quickly corrected. That proved to be the wrong thing to say as Bumblebee buzzed louder and began to make buzzing sobbing noises and sat down with his face burried in his servos.

"Ratchet, ready for pickup." Bulkhead called over the comm. Arcee engaged the groundbridge and Bulkhead walked through before it closed.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"Said he's taking the fight to Megatron...why are Miko's eyes glowing?" Bulkhead asked mid-sentence upon seeing Miko's golden optics.

"And why are Jack's Purple?" Arcee asked Ratchet in a threatening tone. Suddenly all eyes and Optics were on the two technorganic teens.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole base was waiting eagerly for the explination from Ratchet. As both Bulkhead and Jack had pointed out, Miko had a gold glow to her eyes while Arcee noticed Jack's had gone purple. Ratchet was fumbling over his words, he had no clue how to logically explain it, luckily he was saved by June.

"Jack's father was cybertronian." June answered grimly, her look was one of pure shame. "I met him eighteen years ago but he dumped me when Jack was four."

"So, you and a cybertronian, interfaced?" Bulkhead asked as he scratched his metal helm. "Must of been a Minicon."

"Oh he was a con alright." June muttered in anger. "Sleeze bag promised to help me raise Jack as a responcible person but dumped me. Left us alone, nada to do, we ended up living on the streets before I could get a decent job for crying out loud!"

"Well, what do you expect with Unicron." Ratchet muttered aloud.

"SAY WHAT?!" Arcee coffed in shock. "The chaos bringer?! How the frag is that even possible?!"

"Hey! Don't ask me, I still think he's a bunch on nonsence!" Ratchet blurted. "But it's clearly stated in Jack's system who his sire was so there is little point in trying to argue here."

"So...I got stuck with a pitspawn? Literally?!" Arcee asked in shock as she looked down at jack with mixed fealings, on one hand the teen could be considered the same as what the humans would call the anticrist but on the other hand, he'd proven to be anything but.

"And that's not even the weird part, Miko's the daughter of Primus himself." Ratchet chuckled as he brought up both Jack and Miko's system specs on the main view screen. "Her very DNA is build of Golden Energon." With that Bulkhead glitched and fell over with a loud metallic thump. "...Heh, I was waiting for one of you to do that."

"PRIME!" Shouted a very pissed off angent Fowler. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!"

"He is currently engaging the decepticons agent fowler, what is the issue?" Ratchet asked as he quickly hid the schimatics on both Jack and Miko, he'd seen a number of sci-fi movies to know that humans liked to study things dangerously.

"For starts, have you seen the damage bills?!" Fowler demanded as he waved a piece of paper around. "Twelve million this month alone!"

Suddenly Fowler was cut off by beeping on the base's radar. Optimus's signal was surrounded by a lot of purple, a volcano worth. They only knew one thing which showed up as purple on the scanner. Dark energon.

"Primus." Ratchet awed then turned serious. "WE NEED TO GET OPTIMUS OUT OF THERE!" He opened the groundbridge and Arcee rushed out with Bumblebee, unbeknownst to them, a certian asian girl followed.

On the volcanic mountian side, Megatron stood over the downed prime, laughing in triamph as dark energon rained down from the volcano.

"This is your end Optimus." Megatron snarled as he primed his ion cannon to fire. A golden burst shot him in his chest, sending him stumbling backwards, no autobot asides Optimus could do that to him.

"LEave him alone you fragger!" Called a voice. He looked up to see a silver minicon femme with pink highlights, on her back were two wing frames. Megatron shuddered slightly, a Prime. "You will not hurt my brother!" The tiny femme roared as she fired another golden shot. This time a blue and a white shot joined in. Bumblebee and Arcee was also shooting him. He had no choice but to retrete. The golden shots were effecting him severly, his systems confirmed it, The blood of Primus. He transformed and flew for it, with dark energon flowing through him, the golden energon would utterly destroy him.

"huh...who..?" Optimus weakly asked as the tiny silver femme staggered over. The dark energon appeared to be utterly destroying her systems.

"Shh, come on, let's get you home." The tiny silver femme smiled weakly before colapsing. Bumblebee immediately rushed to her side and cradled her in his servos as another groundbridge opened up.

"Come on Prime, we got to go!" Arcee urged as she tried to lift the heavy prime. Optimus forced himself to stand and limped through the groundbridge with the others.

"Here, quickly now Optimus, you were exposed to a lot of Dark energon." Ratchet cautioned as he helped the prime onto a bot sized berth. Optimus nodded then looked to both Rafael and the silver femme both of whom looked sickly.

"I am not the only one." Optimus sighed sadly as he looked in particular to Raf. Then to the mystery femme. His regret for allowing them to be harmed was evident in his tone. Then he noticed a gold mech which resembled Unicron standing near Raf cautiously. "Ratchet, who are the sparklings?"

"Optimus, I'm just glad you're okay." The mini-unicron said warmly. Optimus recognised that voice instantly.

"Jackson...?" Optimus asked cautiously.

"It's me." The small Unicron-like Mech smiled faintly.

"And,Miko?" Optimus guessed as he looked at the wounded silver femme. Jack nodded.

"Your younger sister, she's the daughter of Primus." Jack explained. This was all too much for Optimus, the next thing he knew. He glitched.


	3. Chapter 3

The massive red and blue Mech, Optimus Prime and two minicons were walking through a massive canyon. One was a small silver and pink femme which looked like Primus, the other was a small gold and grey mech which looked like a miniature Unicron but without the massive horns on the helm. The canyon itself was ordinary looking, it was brownish, dusty and full of rocks and various stone cliffs.

"Optimus, you are approaching the source of the signal." Ratchet's voice informed the small team via the comm link.

"Understood Ratchet." Optimus responded then looked down to the two minicons. "Jackson and Miko are faring well on this end, how are things on yours?"

"Raf has stabalised but the storms are still raging outside." Ratchet sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I am upmost confident in this Ratchet." Optimus replied. "Over and out." With that, the comm connection went quiet. They had found themselves in a dead end of the canyon.

"Decifal of Primus and taint of Primus, what buisness have you here?" Asked a maniacle voice which seamed to come from the very rocks itself.

"Unicron." Optimus stated bluntly, like a rude form of greeting. A pair of purple optics opened in the rocks and a stone unicron the size of the Prime burst out.

"Good, you know of me, now you shall know of me as unicron your destroyer!" The golem declaired as it swung it's mace like servo at Optimus who deflected it with the blunt of his sword. A small unicron the size of the silver femme burst out of the ground and tried to attack her. Miko grabbed it's arms and headbutted it, sending the small golem backwards in a slight gaze.

"ENOUGH! I come here not to fight but to beg of an audience your greatness." Optimus stated as he bowed slightly. Miko copied it.

"I wish not to hear of your filth decifle of Primus, why hath my herald and child come here with you?!" Unicron demanded angerly as both the golems gestured to the gold and grey mech minicon.

"I came here to ask that you don't ruin this world which constitutes you." Jack explained to the towering golem. "This is our home, we cannot destroy it, Humans evolved here, what of us?"

"Parasites!" Unicron snarled. "They shall burn in the pits!"

"What about jack's mum?!" Miko demaned angerly.

"That glitch deserves to die, she abandoned chaos, she deserves no pity." Unicron snarled. That hit a soft spot and Jack blasted the golem appart in a single dark energon shot, reducing the golem to loose stones. Miko shot the smaller golem simularly and it was vaporised due to the nature of the blast.

"I think we just destroyed Unicon?" Miko asked in disbeliefe as she opened the comm chanel back to Omega one.

Suddenly dozens upon dozens of Unicron golems burst from the walls and spoke at the same time, making a ghostly ripple effect. "Fools, you cannot destroy unicron for I am but one but you see, that we are all unicron."

"Scrap." Miko groaned and opened fire upon the golems. Optimus engaged one blade and one cannon and began ripping into the golems as he tried to get Miko and Jack out of the canyon. Optimus speared a golem in the chest and fired a round through it's head. Miko fired both her golden energon SMGs at the oncomming swarm of mini-unicrons. Jack for the most part was under attack the worst. He had a dozen larger golems after him. He was jumping between them, swinging his spiked mace around, trying to keep the golems away from Miko and Optimus. One of the golems got a lucky shot in and destroyed Jack's mace. Jack growled in frustration as he subspaced his weapon and pulled out the next weapon in his arsonel. A broardsword made of Dark energon. The second he pulled it out, the golems backed off from him and Miko. He quickly noticed the negative effect the blade was having on Miko so he put it away in favor of what resembled megatron's cannon. His forearms split in two on one side and the barrels unfolded, giving him a twin cannon look. He let loose without remorse. Miko was using a golden skyboom shield and from her left wrist an energon blade, triangular in shape was deployed. She blocked a hit from the golem and quickly slashed into it with the blade, rendering it a pile of rubbel. They thought they had won when suddenly, the golems began to rebuild themselves.

"Jack,my herald, why do you insist upon this?!" The golems demanded in unison.

"I AM NOT YOUR HERALD!" Jack shouted back as a groundbridge opened up. Arcee,Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed out and began tearing into the golems. "I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" With that, jack fired off a charged shot of dark energon into the heart of the golem swarms. The resault, was devistating, it started with a massive explosion, blowing the area appart, then a inplosion, sucking the destroyed golems into a massive ball which sunk into the hard rock like a hot knife through butter. "What the heck?" He asked himself in concern.

"A energon grenade." Arcee awed in fear. Unicron was mad for arming a sparkling with such a weapon, even the decepticons outlawed its use.

"I am not using that again." Jack gulped as he subspaced and locked the weapon extension, leaving the main cannons online but switched from dark energon to Ion fuel. Suddenly the ground began to shake, massive unicron golems the size of cybertronian cityformers climbed out of the ground and lumbered towards them. "RUN!" Nobody needed to be told twice. They all bolted towards the exit, blasting golems as they went. When they got out in the open, Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and began to drive. Miko was holding onto Bulkhead's roof and was acting as a living turret, shooting the golems as they approached. Jack's alt mode was more interesting, it resembled a small sphere with a gold ring around it held on with gold struts, on one side was a round maw complete with two massive fang like apendages, the surphace, was grey and covered in hundreds of black spikes and cannons the size of pins. For such an odd alt mode, it flew remarkably well, Miko snorted a remark about him looking like a mini deathstar that flew like a tie-fighter but it couldn't be heard over the thundering pedesteps. The terrain split in two, Optimus stuck behind as the others made it across.

"Decifle of Primus be gone." Unicron growled as he brought his fist down upon the dazed prime.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus truely thought it would end right then and there for him. Crushed under pede by a massive cityformer sized Unicron. Five loud ion rounds sounded, impacting against the massive golem, sending it topling backwards into the other. At first he thought Jack had opened fire upon it but then he realised these shots had come from above. His spark sunk when he saw an all too firmilular cybertronian fighter jet fly overhead. A few loose hunks of rock tumbled onto him, burrying him asides his helm which was visible and his right arm.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked in shock.

"He's sided with unicron!" Ratchet barked over the comm.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe." Arcee inputted as she came to a stop and Transformed.

"For once autotobt, our sides have aligned, even one of his heralds is smart enough to realise that Unicron is a threat." Megatron mused as he walked over to Optimus and reached his arm out. The autobots all took aim at the decepticon, expecting him to deliver a death blow to Optimus. What happened next was shocking, he instead helped Optimus out of the rubble. "And once again Optimus, I will fight beside you."

"ARE YOU FRAGGING MAD?!" Ratchet demanded over the comm. "SIDING WITH THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS IS STILL SIDING WITH EVIL!"

"You should take your pets back to base with you." Megatron snarled as he watched the two massive golems reassemble themselves. "Remember boy, I never forget a face." He added, casting a sideways glance at Jack. This made the autobots tense up. "You are lucky it is against my very programming to harm the sparklings boy." He spat before transforming and opening fire upon the massive golem.

"Quickly!" Ratchet barked as a groundbridge opened up. The autobots rushed through, right into Omega One. Jack transformed back to his human form just as Miko did but only too late did they realise agent Fowler was watching them.

"What in sam hills?!" Fowler coffed in shock as he spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"Scrap." Jack muttered in annoyance.

"Come on Will, I'll explain this to you." June offered as she pulled the agent aside to talk with him.

"Optimus, we have a problem." Megatron's voice spoke over the comm link. "This planet's orbiting satalite they call Moon is a unicron, my ship is doing everything in it's power to halt it but I fear the humans already know of it."

"Megatron, do not cause harm to the humans, but you must destroy that Unicron clone." Optimus warned. "Or we shall all perish."

Raf, who was shaking slightly was watching the TV, the news reporter was showing live footage of the Decepticon warship above Manhattan openly fighting the massive Unicron. Vehicons were in the streets, fighting off the small ones and yelling at people to get out of the way. Even Soundwave and Lazerbeak were in the fight. Soundwave looked at the camera and for the first time in over a thousand vorns spoke. "Statement: Humans not safe here. Precautions: Avoid unicrons, Heavy weapons, Evacuate city." He then turned and blasted a golem which was rising out of the road. The camera wobbled and dropped to the ground on an odd angle. It then cut to static after soundwave was thrown into it.

"Guys, I think Robots in Disguise won't cut it any more." Raf spoke up with fear in his voice.

Suddenly the base's monitors blinked on to show what looked like a white autobots with a grey faceplate, headphone like ears and a blue visor which covered his optics. "Hello, Hello Prime, that you?"

Optimus turned to the monitor and pressed the button which turned on the Mic. "It is I jazz." He responded.

"We saw the unicron fiasco, autobot fleet in Primus Honor is inbound!" The Mech smirked cockily. The base's radar pinged dozens upon Dozens of ARK class Autobot ships, twenty frigets and an autobot Capital ship. "Ready to assist sir."

"Jazz, assist with Evacuating the populance from the major cities and Unicron activity areas." Optimus ordered. He pushed a button and the screen split in two, one half showed Jazz, the other showed General Bryce. "General, The threat of Unicron is far too great to stop, I have called for the Autobot fleet to assist."

"Just do it!" Bryce snapped with a worried tone. "Casualties have already reached two hundred milion world wide thanks to these things!"

"General, Bryce is it?" Jazz asked, clearly having been connected to the conversation. "I have begun to evacuate locals from this planet."

"And who might you be?" Bryce asked in annoyance.

"General Jazz, I'm Optimus's tactition for civilian protection and stealth ops." Jazz replied with a silute. "I've already sent evacuation ships to each Major city and scout ships to the major and Minor towns, we'll try for a 100% evacuation sir."

"Good, but I hope you can pull it off." Bryce sighed as he pinched his nose. "So Prime, mind expaining to me where these things came from?!"

"They are Unicron, a massive ancient cybertronian god which constitutes this planet." Optimus explained. "He would also appear to of set up a drone in the form of your planet's moon."

"great, just...deal with this thing, okay?" General Bryce sighed as he locked and loaded a small handgun. "I'll help where I can."

Suddenly the autobot base rumbled and one of the walls cracked before a unicron Golem, fifty meters tall burst out, easily dwarfing Optimus. "Taint of Primus and followers of Primus, do you really think you could hide from me fore-" The golem was cut off. A silver sword which glowed gold was rammed through it's chest before it colapsed into rubble. Behind it was a massive silver femme who looked near identicle to Miko. Her back had no wings but a cape made of silver material. Her helm looked simular to Arcee's but had the finels of a Prime on it. She spun the sword slightly before resting the tip of it on the ground.

"Who in the name of Primus is that?" Ratchet asked in disbelife.

"I am Primus." The femme answered with a bored smile, like they had this conversation all the time.

"BUT PRIMUS WAS A MECH!" Ratchet argued.

"Why is it mechs all refuse to believe that beings of great power can't be femme?" The silver femme asked retorically. She then looked to Miko. "Hello my little one."

"Mum!" Miko called happily with a large grin. "Man you were all like swish then unicron was all like 'I'm melting!' and then it shattered and you are soo cool!"

"It's good too see that your personality it still the same Miko." Primus smiled then looked at Jack with great curiosity. "I would of thought that you of all beings would of sided with Unicron."

"I am nothing like him." Jack spoke up. "I value life, the most hectic thing I've ever done was blow up Airachnid's ship to save Arcee."

The massive femme watched Jack carefully for a few seconds, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth of not, but then she nodded. "You are not anything like him, you are correct."

"There is no way you are primus! Even if primus were a femme they'd be merged with the core of cybertron, this is impossible!" Ratchet protested.

"Ratchet, much like Unicron, I am an omnipotent being." Primus explained patiently.

"So, how do we stop your Brother Unicron?" Arcee asked.

Primus looked at Arcee, then sighed in annoyance. "Unicron is not my brother, nor is he related to me in any way, that was just what was told to the younger generations of cybertronians who didn't understand the complexity of things."

"So, I'm not related to jack?" Miko asked, Primus shook her head. "At all?" Once again Primus gave a no. "Nice, there's something I kinda still want to do then." She added with a smirk.

"And what pray tell is that?" Ratchet asked bluntly, he was at the boiling point.

"THIS!" Miko declaired as she grabbed and kissed jack passionately, obviously catching the teen of guard. After a few moments she finally let go.

"W-what?" Jack gulped as he blushed a bright red.

"If we survive this whole thing, there's more where that came from." Miko winked. Jack blushed even brighter and June pulled Miko back from him.

"Okay, rule one Miko, no more than a peck on the cheek, rule two, not until you're married Missy, you know what I'm talking about." June warned. "Finally, break his heart and I will make life, very dificult for you!"

"G-got it." Miko stuttered. June was incredibly intimidating.

"hehe, got some bearings Miko." Bulkhead chuckled. "Never knew you liked him that way!"

Now it was Miko's turn to blush. Suddenly the base shook again, like something exploded against it's surphace.

"I must take my leave, I put you all in danger by being here." Primus explained then looked to Optimus. "Orion, keep your little sister safe." Optimus nodded and Primus seamed to disolve into the air.


End file.
